


Thorns

by goddamnitaisha



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2402330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddamnitaisha/pseuds/goddamnitaisha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a fight against an enhanced plant, Hojo removes the thorns from child-Sephiroth's leg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thorns

\- "You _died_."  
Sephiroth said nothing. Doctor Hojo pulled out the venomous thorns out of his little patient's left thigh. Every time a thorn was removed, a pain electrocuted Sephiroth's heart and would have had him kicking if his entire left leg had not been immobilized.  
Sephiroth hooked his big toes together. If this brawl against the plant had been a real-life situation, he would have died for sure, yes.  
A fifth thorn fell into the iron bowl.  
"Dodge, advance, roll, advance," he cleaned the pliers with alcohol and a cloth, then moved on to the next thorn. "Is that so difficult, boy?"  
Sephiroth said nothing.  
Hojo pressed the cloth on the skin around the wound, and put the pliers around the thorn. He turned it a little to locate the barbs, and then pulled it out carefully.  
\- "You are too predictable when you jump."   
One can't chance direction in mid-air. Unless you have wings.  
Sephiroth's right shoulder itched with power, and he but didn't scratch it because he was supposed to sit still.   
The man pulled out another thorn.   
The child's hands balled at his sides, and he saw his guide noticed. The child relaxed his hands and unhooked his toes, stilling into an attitude of uncaring.  
Blood tickled into the cup of Sephiroth's left knee and ran down the calf - he welcomed the feeling, even if it was pain, because it meant he'd soon be able to move his leg and walk on his own. He didn't want to be carried out of here, too. Bouncing in Hojo's arms had almost felt like Professor had been carrying him. He missed the Professor.  
Pain shot through his leg. The thorn fell in the bowl.  
After Sephiroth's first real-life battle he and his guide had discussed his mistakes at length. In fights after that, Sephiroth had given less and less replies. Now only doctor Hojo talked.  
\- "At least we now know you can't stand this venom: I will give you regular doses to make you immune."  
Perhaps if he stopped making mistakes and stopped getting hurt, if only to avoid these moments when it was just the two of them. He didn't like the doctor and the doctor didn't like him. Sephiroth couldn't stop thinking that every time he got hurt, the Professor looked personally insulted.   
The thin child glanced at his guide's face.  
Their gazes met.  
Sephiroth averted his green eyes, focused back on his knees and hair dropped over his eyebrows. He wished it was longer, so it could cover his face.  
As he pulled out more thorns, even Hojo quieted. 


End file.
